A Bad Day
by Vodams
Summary: Something that seems to start off right never does! please click and R&R! 9th chapter is now posted! PLZ be kind to R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This idea has been swimming around my head for the past day or so..here goes another fic!..And I don't own PR or anything related to..just the idea for this story!!

**The Oliver's Residence  
****7:30 a.m.  
****Reefside Ca, 2006**

Tommy was buttoning his shirt while his wife was in the bathroom brushing her teeth..Tommy walked over to the door " Hey are you sure you don't want me to take the statements to the bank before on my way to the School."

" No Baby..I have to run some errands today..and I don't want that Principal to hound you anymore than she already has been..I'd call Mom and she said that she'll watch Megan for part of the morning then I'll pick her up and finish up the rest of my errands before you get back home." Kim came out of the bathroom and threw her arms around his neck and gave her husband a kiss

Tommy slowly released his wife of two years as she made sure his tie was then went over to the bed and carefully picked up their six month old daughter who was sleeping peacefully until she was moved.." She's just like you who hates getting up or moved at all."

" I know but as soon as I put her in her carseat she'll be back to sleep as soon as I'm on the road." Kim slowly rocked Megan as she was placed into Kim's arms

Tommy leaned down and kissed his daughter on the cheek who instantly smiled in her sleep as her fist came up to her chubby cheek then gave his wife another kiss on the lips.." I'll see you at 4 o'clock beautiful."

" See you later Handsome..Bye Bye Daddy." Kim picked her Megan's small hand and waved it at Tommy then carefully picked up the diaper bag and left the bedroom

Tommy placed the keys into the ignition and backed the Jeep up a little bit then put the gear into Drive and drove down the gravel way on his way to work

Kim carried their daughter down the steps and into the Kitchen and over to the fridge and pulled out two bottles at a time then four more then placed them inside the diaper bag and outside of the bags and hung it on her shoulder then she got her purse and keys and walked out the door then locking it and unalarmed her truck and headed over to it and opening the the back door and carefully placing Megan into her seat and buckling her up then closing the backseat door and opening up the driver's door and got into the car buckling her seatbelt and started the car then drove down the rocky pathway

_**Reefside High School  
**__**7:45 a.m.**_

Tommy was walking down the hall on his way to classroom after coming from the Office when he unlocked his door and entered the room closing the door behind him walking up to his desk placing his briefcase on top then he went around the room making sure all of the stools where in place then he looked around the room making sure all of the posters, pictures, scupltures were in place before he decided to go back to his desk and over to the chalkboard and wrote down what there is to be done then he checked his watch and saw that he had ten minutes left so he decided to send something to his wife then turn his phone off until the end of the day

_**Kim's Car  
**__**7:50 a.m**_

Kim's cell phone buzzed while she drove down the highway on her way to her Mother in Law's house so that she could run her errands..pick up her daughter then head back home and wait until her husband get home

_**The Oliver Household  
**__**8:40 a.m**_

Marie Oliver was vacuuming the Living Room Floor after she finished the Den waiting to spend some time with her grandaughter while her husband had to work

_Beep Beep_

Marie cut of the Vaccum Cleaner and wrapped the cord around the back then wheeling it into the closet and shutting the door back before going into the kitchen to wash her hands Kim picked up the still sleeping Megan and the diaper bag then closed the door and carefully walked up to the porch when the front door opened.." Hey Mom."

" Hey Sweetie..she still sleeping." Marie asked as she hugged her daughter in law and gently kissed Megan on her forehead

" Yeah..she woke up for a 6 a.m feeding and after that she went right back to sleep after a changing." Kim replied as she stepped into the house with Marie close behind her. Kim sat on the couch gently and carefully took off Megan's outerwear suit and little hat

" I'll go and put these into the fridge dear..be right back."

" Alright Mom." Kim said in soft whisper while her right hand pulled out the large blanket and stood up carrying Megan into the Den where the other playpen was waiting

" Let me get that blanket for you Kim."

" Thanks Mom." Kim added as she slowly rocked Megan against her body waiting until Mrs. Oliver covered the bottom of the playpen  
then Kim leaned over carefully laying Megan down then giving her a kiss on the cheek.." I'll call you when I'm on my way Mom."

" Alright dear..take your time."

" Your gonna spoil her rotten more than me huh?"

" Yeah I am..she is after my only grandchild."

Kim nodded her head then turned and left out the house with a smile on her face.." For now." Kim mumbled as she got back into her car  
started it up and backed it out of the drive way then headed back to Reefside to care of her errands when she stopped at the red light and pulled out her cell phone

_1 unread message_

Kim opened the phone and pressed the button so that she could access the message

_Hey Beautiful,_

_I just wanted to let you know that if I don't have detention duty after school I want you and me to have a little picnic in our backyard under __the gazebo..with our little bundle in her little bed by the sunset_

_Love always  
__Tommy aka Handsome_

Kim sat the phone on the dashboard then got back onto the ramp and headed towards the bank

_**Reefside National Bank  
**__**10:00 a.m**_

Kim parked her truck into an available parking space then picked up her cell phone and replied to Tommy's message knowing that once the school lets out he'll notice the message once he turns his phone back on then Kim made her into the bank with her statements along with a few of Tommy's as well as she waited in line behind the customer in front of her

_Pop..Pop..Pop_

_" aaaaaahhhhhh!!" _

" Everybody this bank has now been held up until I said so..I want all of the cashiers out from behind the stands now and in front of me in ten second or somebody else will join the guard in internal peace." the masked robber said as he held up his shotgun

All of the bank tellers and customers gathered into one group fearing for their lives when another masked man came into their view and over to the vault and started to empty the cash bundles into the wide bag

" Slide all of the purses and wallets over to me nothing is to be taken out for if any of you try anything sneak..you will regret it."

One by One the hostages tossed over their belongings

Kim kept her eye on the one in front of her and the other individuals then she slowly eyed the other one as he went inside the big vault

" Hey what are you doing." the robber asked making Kim jumped and turn back around to face him only to be slapped across the face

Kim leaned over to the side from the force of the impact then sat back up glaring at the one who slapped her..' You will regret that ' Kim thought as she stared at him until he backed away from her

" Women are supposed to be wimpy pathetic imbeciles."

Kim bit her tongue then she shook her head from saying what she really wanted to say only to murmer these words.." Some are and some aren't."

The robber went to kick at Kim but she got him in the shin instead

_"Pop" a shot ranged out_

And the hostages all froze with looks of shocks written across their faces and their eyes squeezed shut tightly

_**Stay tuned to find out what happened..that is if I get some reviews!!**_

_**Tay**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I wished I was apart of the dynasty..but I'm not so please don't sue**_

_**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter..I appreciated all of them!!**_

_**The Oliver's Household  
**__**Angel Grove, Ca  
**__**10:05 a.m.**_

_Waaa...waaaa...waaaa.._

Marie got up from the couch and went over to the playpen then leaned over picking up her granddaughter who was crying and wailing her little fists against each other.." There..there..Megan..Grandma got you."

Megan continued to cry as her little chubby cheeks turned red as Marie slowly rocked the baby while she rubbed her back trying to soothe the crying infant

" Marie." Mr. Oliver called out as he entered the house

" I'm in the den Stephen." Marie answered

Stephen walked into the den to see his wife doing a little dance with their granddaughter who was not trying to calm down " Is she okay..she's not running a fever is she?"

" Nope..I think she might want a bottle since she's now waking up." Marie replied

" I'll get it." Stephen said as he headed into the Kitchen and over to the refrigerator and retrieving one of the 6oz bottles and warming it up then going back into the den shaking it gently

Marie sat on the couch bouncing up lightly trying to get Megan to stop crying

" Here you go dear." Stephen implied as he wiped off his hand after testing the temperature of the milk before handing the bottle to his wife

" Thanks." Marie exclaimed then trying to let Megan get a hold of the nipple but Megan wasn't trying to take it as she kept moving her head from side to side avoiding the nipple.." Maybe she's wet."

Stephen walked over and picked up the diaper bag then set it down next to his wife opening it up and removing the tub of wipes a pamper, and the changing mat then unfolded it and set it on top of the couch pad

Marie gently laid Megan down and unbottened the onesie then carefully removing her feet out of slip entertaing Megan who stopped crying then gurgled as her grandparents made goggle faces at her all the while she was being changed and her onesie was being snapped back up

" You see that's all she wanted..right angel." Stephen cooed

" I should've figured that out though." Marie explained as she picked her and handed her over to her husband who started to rock the baby as he danced around the den

Megan looked up into her grandfather's face then started to scrunch up again and started to cry

" Maybe it just wasn't being wet dear." Stephen acclaimed

" Then what could it be." Marie wondered

" How about some music." Stephen suggested as he tried to comfort his granddaughter

Marie nodded then turned on the radio

**We're sorry for the interruption..but there has been a report that a local bank in Downtown Reefside has been taken hostage ****and we've can confirm that a few shots has been fired inside the bank**

Stephen and Marie locked eyes then Marie quickly turned on the television then turned off the radio

_" Thank you Mina..I'm here in Reefside talking to the Police Officers trying to get word on what's going on inside..but so far I haven't got far __but I did managed to get the info on how many hostages are inside..there are at least five females and seven males including the tellers.."_

_" This is Lieutenant Mc Combs..I demand you to send out an hostage then we'll make a deal."_

_**" Do you think that will get me anywhere Lieutenant." one of the robbers shouted**_

_**" We won't give you any of the hostages." the other one mimicked**_

**" But She's been shot.." a hostage exclaimed as she looked down at the woman with concern on her face**

_**" I don't give a damn..now listening to me Lieutenant..there's nothing anyone can do to save anyone of these people..nothing!"**_

_" What is it that you want then." Lieutenant asked_

_**" I want what none of you can give me."**_

**" Please..please..I beg of you..let this woman get the help she needs." a male hostage pleaded as he pressed down onto the wound**

**Another female grabbed a hold of the victim's wrist.." I can't find a pulse.."**

_" It seems that the robbers aren't gonna bargain with the cops.." the news reporter informed as she reported what she picked  
up from the conversation_

_**" Hey Lieutenant."**_

_The lieutenant grabbed his blowhorn.." Yes."_

_**" We'll send out one of the hostages but that's all." the robber implied**_

_**" Get ready.." another officer commanded as he signaled to the memebers of the squat team**_

_" It appears that robbers are sending out a hostage..Gi move the camera over there." the reporter said_

Both Olivers was watching the tv as the camera shot moved back a few feet.." Stephen..I don't want to give off the wrong kind of impression..but that's Kim's truck parked right there."

" Marie look." Stephen implied as they both turned their attention back to the televison

The Police quickly swarmed in on the victim that was shoved out of the bank

_**" Get an Ambulance..she's been shot!"**_

_" Gi zoom in and see if you can get a close up." The camera visual moved to the side then zoomed in _

" Oh no.." Marie muttered as she looked down at her granddaughter who was quiet and red in the face

Stephen picked up the phone and called the high school

_" Good Morning..Reefside high School..this is Marge." the secretary informed_

_" Marge this Tommy Oliver's father..tell him that.."_

_Beep_

_" Can you hold." Mr. Oliver said then clicked over.." Hello."_

_" Dad..I know something doesn't feel right.." Tommy applied on the other end_

" I was just on the other line with the secretary..son..Kim was at the bank..and the outcome isn't good."

_" Just tell me dad." Tommy said as he picked up his keys while his class was as quiet as possible_

" Kim's been shot."

_" I'm gone..meet you at the hospital." Tommy stated_

" Alright Son."

**Tommy's Pov**

Tommy looked up at his class..read all of the chapter..my lesson plan is on the table..when the Prinicipal comes in tell her." and with that said their science teacher was out the door and running the hallway and out the door and over to where his jeep was parked not bothering to open the door he slid through the window put his keys into the ignition then drove out of the school lot.." I knew it..I just knew something bad happened..just hang on baby."

_**The Oliver's House**_

" Honey let's go." Marie suggested as she numbly turned off the tv

" Already ahead of you." Stephen informed as he started to get Megan dressed in her outerwear then followed behind his wife who was exiting the den all the while putting her coat on moving towards the front door. Stephen closed the door then locked it then carefully walked over to the car and placing Megan in her carseat then buckled her up then stepping back closing the door and going around to the driver's side got in then started the car

" She's just have to live Stephen." Marie spoke in low tone

Stephen reached over and grabbed her hand then drove to Reefside

_**Reefside General**_

" Get the emergency room waiting and prepped cause here comes the Ambulance." the lead doctor informed as the sirens drew closer and closer to the Hospital..

_**The End of this Chapter**_

**_Please leave a review  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer- I have no right over Saban's Characters only Stephen, Marie, and Megan..that's all!!_

**Reefside General Hospital  
**_**Emergency Room**_

Tommy paced back and forth inside the waiting room waiting for news on his wife's condition.." Please God..don't take my wife."

Eliza came into the room.." Tommy"

Tommy turned and locked eyes with the Principal.." What are you doing here..I thought that you would be supervising my class."

" I had someone else monitor your class and the other one has been sent to the gym for a study period for the rest of day."

" Thanks Eliza." Tommy applied

" Is there any news on Kimberly."

" Nope..and I'm about to take this room apart if someone doesn't tell me anything."

_**Outside the Hospital**_

Mr. Oliver parked the car and got out then went over to the other side of the vehicle and opened the back door to the passenger side

" I think we better get inside before Tommy snaps."

Marie wiped her face then brought them across her thighs and unbuckled Megan from the carseat and carefully situated the baby in to her arms and exited the car while Stephen grabbed the diaper bag and closed the door and led his wife into the entrance and up to the receptionist desk.." We're looking for Kimberly Oliver."

" Are you family."

" Yes we are..we're her in-laws."

" There is no word on her condition as of right now..but you may go into the waiting room."

Mr. Oliver nodded his head and walked away from the desk with his wife by his side and their granddaughter who was looking up at them while her binkie was keeping her quiet and content as they entered the waiting room

Tommy turned towards the door when he heard footsteps approaching his eyes stern soon softened once his layed upon the little bundle that was in his mother's arms

" Tommy.." Mr. Oliver called out as he approached his son and hugged him.." She's a tough one.."

" I know she is dad..but they haven't said anything to me about her condition for the past half hour."

" They will once they do whatever they have to do for Kim baby." Mrs. Oliver implied as she went over to him

Megan looked up at her father and started to cry again

" I think she wants her daddy..she cried for ten minutes straight..no matter what we tried to do get her to stop." Mrs. Oliver informed as handed Megan over to her father

Tommy looked down at his daughter who instantly burrrowed against him while he rocked her.." Daddy loves you Megan.."

Eliza walked over to the Oliver Family..." Tommy..I'm gonna head back to the School and collect the exams and go over them for you."

" Thanks Eliza..I appreciate the gesture." Tommy commented

" No Problem..call me and let me know what's happening."

" I will and tell Anton to tell the others."

" Sure.." Eliza applied then turned around and left out of the room.." Please let Kim make it."

" Have you called any of your friends yet?" Mr. Oliver questioned

Tommy shook his head no while letting his daughter keep him in check.." I came here as soon as I hung up the phone."

" Where's your phone Tommy." Mrs. Oliver asked

Tommy unclipped his cell from his waist and handed it to his mother

" I'll be right back." Mrs. Oliver implied as she got up and stepped into the hall

" Son..may I ask you a question."

" Of course you can Dad."

" How did you know that something wasn't right."

Tommy looked down at his daughter and sighed.." It's kinda hard..but I'm gonna just gonna say that me and Kim connect on certain wavelengths that's it's not funny..she can sense when I'm in a bad mood..and today I just felt like something collided with my stomach like a sharp pain..the bond between me and Kim is thicker then any bond I might have had with my parents if they were alive living..are you following any of this."

Stephen nodded his head then looked over at his son.." I understand Tommy..just like I understood all the times you snuck back in the house late at night or early mornings."

" And I'm not surprised..but now you know that something along that line has me and Kim connected.." Tommy commented as he shifted Megan up to his chest and leaned back into the chair.." and judging from what happened earlier..Megan felt something as well." Tommy applied as he leaned down and kissed Megan's forehead as her eyes closed

Mr. Oliver placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder and squeezed it solemnly.." Just don't flip out yet."

" I'm really trying not to Dad." Tommy commented in soft tone as he rubbed Megan's back

_Outside the Waiting Room_

Mrs. Oliver went through her son's phone book until it came upon Jason's name then she pressed the call button

_**Jason's House**_

Adam, Tanya, Billy, Trini, Zack, Angela, Rocky and Aisha and Kat was sitting around the living room talking when the phone rung. Jason reached over and picked up the phone.." Hello."

_" Hi Jason." Mrs. Oliver said_

" Afternoon Mrs. Oliver..is there something I can be of service to." Jason wondered as his friends locked eyes on him

_" Yes There..did you by any chance watch television today."_

" No Ma'am..actually I've been out all of this morning."

_Mrs. Oliver nodded her head.." Something happened today..it's all on the tv and it might still be on the radio."_

" Is something wrong with Tommy, Kimberly or Megan." Jason asked

_" Yes..Me and Stephen are at Reefside Hospital with Tommy."_

" Tommy..is he alright."

Adam, Rocky, Billy and Zack was leaning half way off the couches while the girls linked hands with one another

_" Tommy is fine for now..but Kimberly on the other hand."_

" Mrs. Oliver please tell me." Jason insisted

_" Kim was shot early this morning in the process of a Bank Robbery."_

Jason's eyes closed tightly has his breathing hitched.." Mrs. Oliver we'll be there as soon as possible."

_" Alright..see yoo soon..bye."_

" Thanks..goodbye." Jason hung up the phone.." We need to get to Reefside Hospital..Kim's been shot and Tommy is on the verge of losing his patience."

The Others got up and hurried out of the house and to their vehicles

_**Reefside Hospital**_

Mrs. Oliver went back into the Waiting Room and sat down next to her husband and layed her head on his chest as he rubbed her back and kissed on the top of her head.." I called Jason..and he's on his way."

" How did he take the news."

" Fairly..until he found out that Kim was shot..by the tone of his voice..I say that they'll be here in a hour tops or sonner."

_In the Hallway_

Two doctors stepped through the Emergency Room Doors.." We did all that we could."

" I know..I wonder how the family of that young woman will take the news."

" It will be mixed..once we explain the situation..come on."

The two doctors made their way down the hallway towards the waiting room

_**That's all for Chapter Three**_

_**I hope that anyone who read this chapter sends me good feedback!**_

_**Tay**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter..I'm working on getting better!!**_

_**Reefside Emergency Hospital  
**__**Waiting Room  
**__**2:20 p.m**_

Tommy and both of parents was still waiting on any news on Kimberly's condition and it had them all on edge when the two doctors stepped inside the room.." Family of Kimberly Oliver.." one of them called out

" That's my wife..and these are my parents..please tell me that my wife is alright." Tommy asked as he and parents stood in front of the doctors

Both of the doctors shook their heads simultaneously.." Maybe we should sit down and talk especially you Mr. Oliver." the doctor suggested as he looked down at the baby

Tommy sat down in the closest seat next to the doorway with Megan laying against her father's chest while his Mother and Father took a seat on both side of their son locking eyes with the doctors

" First of all my name is Elijah McMahon and this is Kevin Sampson..we're were the two doctors that was called in when they brought your wife into the ER..and there was alot of blood loss due to the bullet wound to her side." Elijah explained as calmy as he could

" Oh Lord." Mrs. Oliver whispered softly as she grabbed Tommy's hand in hers and squeezed it as hard as she could giving her son comfort

" The Bullet was injected from behind her without her noticing it coming..and the result of that lodged bullet has found itself sitting right on her spine Lumber vertebrae..that right across the top of his hip bone." Kevin added

" What your saying is that Kimberly might end up permenately paralyzed." Mr. Oliver injected as he glanced at his son's emotionless face who had tears forming in his eyes then he looked back at the doctors

" Yes Sir..that is a possiblity..but we have to have Mrs.Oliver stablized enough or risk other problems during or before surgery..and once the operation is complete we will see what her prognosis is once she wakes up." Elijah stated

" We just wanted to come out and give you an update..as we are about to move her into the Surgery room." Kevin informed

" I want to see my wife." Tommy exclaimed

" Mr. Oliver..under dire circumstances we must get your wife into Surgery as we are already waisting time." Elijah said

" I want to see my wife." Tommy repeated with a demanding tone of voice

" We don't want to waist anymore time..please just let us go do our job." Kevin injects

" Trust me I know that time's not waistable..I just want to see my wife." Tommy insisted

" Look Doctors we understand the situation..but let our son see his wife with his own eyes or otherwise you will have a waiting room with a few holes." Mr. Oliver suggests

" My son and wife friends are on their way here..and they are just like my son is when they are impatient..just take him back there to where is wife is and let him see Kimberly..that's all we are asking of you." Mrs. Oliver implied

Both Doctor McMahon and Doctor Sampson exhanged looks with one another as well as a brief conversation before glancing back at their patients love ones who fixated a determined stare directed at them.." Come with us Mr. Oliver." Dr McMahon beckoned as he and his fellow doctor as well as Tommy stood up

" Tommy do you want us to hold Megan for you until you come back." Mr.Oliver questioned his son

Megan started to whimper and clutched onto her father's shirt.." No Dad..I got her..but if Jason and them get here please tell them for me." Tommy replied

" Of course son." Mr. Oliver answered

" Just tell Kimberly to keep fighting..anything can happen during surgery and we are praying for the best outcome possible..but it better not." Mrs. Oliver

said as she cut her eyes over at the doctors who were standing over by the door way

Both Doctors turned and gulped while their hands tugged at their collars them walked out of the room with Tommy close behind

Tommy looked down at his daughter who looked at him as his hand came up and his finger brushed Megan's tears away as their eyes connected for a few seconds before Tommy's eyes drifted up as they crossed under the Emergency Sign Entrance..Tommy inaled a deep breath and slowly let it out as the disenfectant smell wifted pass his nostrils all the while passing curtain by curtain until the doctors stopped infront of the next to very last curtain and turned to face him

" Mr. Oliver we're only giving you a few minutes tops..but that's all." Dr. Mc Mahon instructed

" Your Wife is in there." Dr. Sampson said as he brought the curtain back and Tommy walked pass and the curtain flowed down

Tommy's eyes drifted from the foot of the bed to the top where his eyes widened at the bruised face of his wife.." Oh god Kim." Tommy mumbled as he sat down on the stool and picked up Kim's hand and brought it to his lips and kissed then let her hand gently rest on Megan's stomach and Megan's hand gripped onto her mother's.." Beautiful..please continue to pull through this..fight as much as you can and come back to me and Megan." Tommy said as he closed his eyes.." I love my life Kimberly..but if order for me to not fall apart is for you to remain here with me and our daughter to make me love it much more..please if you can hear me..squeeze my hand beautiful." Tommy pleaded

Kimberly squeezed Tommy's hand as her eyes started to flutter then slowly opened.." Tommy."

Tommy smiled as he leaned over the bed and kissed his wife on the lips.." I love you Kimberly..and we'll get throught whatever that stands in our way..just like always." Tommy acclaimed

Kim nodded her head slightly.." I know handsome..but i'm scared." Kim replied gently as her eyes closed breifly before reopening them and looking at Megan and smiled at her daughter who returned a smile back to her mother.." Mommy loves you angel." Kim spoke softly as she puckered her lips into a kiss at her

The Curtain was pulled back and two male nurses entered the room.." I'm sorry sir..but we have to get going."

Tommy looked back at Kim.." See you soon Beautiful." Tommy mumbled as he gave Kim another Kiss on the lips then stood back and let them get Kim's medical supply and monitor transferred

" Alright Handsome..just please try to remain calm and patient." Kim asked

" I'll try..I promise you." Tommy replied as they wheeled the bed out of the small cubicle as Megan started to cry.." It's gonna be alright Megan..Mommy is gonna come back to us soon." Tommy whispered as he shifted Megan onto his shoulder and kissed her cheek as he walked back down the hall

_**Waiting Room  
**__**2:55 p.m**_

Mrs. Oliver sat hunched over in her seat with her hands covering her face and her husband rubbing her back.." Stephen..I'm scared."

" I am too honey..but we're praying for a better outcome alright." Mr. Oliver commented as he continued to rub her back

_**The Parking Garage  
**__**2:57 p.m**_

Jason, Rocky, Billy, Zack and Adam parked their cars into parking spots on either side and quickly got out of the cars and headed towards the stairway running down the stairs and making a beeline towards the emergency door entrance

Mr. Oliver glanced up and looked out the window seeing Zack and Billy walking pass the window.." They are here..I'll be back in a sec." Mr. Oliver stated

" Alright Dear." Mrs. Oliver applied as she wiped her face with her hands and then dried them on her pants leg then stood up and took a couple of deep breaths

Mr. Oliver walked out the room and took a few steps just as the group was about to hit the front desk.." Over here Guys..just sign in and come on."

Jason signed his and Kat's name and took a visitor's pass quickly followed by all of the males while the females walked into the waiting room and over to Mrs. Oliver and embraced her

Mrs. Oliver looked up between the girls just as all of the guys came into the room.." Stephen we need to tell them."

" Kim was shot in the side and the bullet is lodged so they are now about to operate." Mr. Oliver informs

" What..why didn't they operate on her when they first brought her in." Adam questioned

" When whomever shoved Kim out of the bank she wasn't conscious..and there was a lot of blood loss..so they had to stop it or risk further complications so they had her stablized when they came to talk to us..and as you could Tommy isn't here..so as of right now they see it like this Kim could end up being paralyed."

" Oh No." Trini and Aisha chimed in unison

" Poor Kim." Kat and Tanya added

" They didn't want to let Tommy back there to see Kim before they took her to the surgery room..but they had a change of heart." Mrs. Oliver injected

" I bet they did..otherwise this room won't be the same." Jason says

" So there is no new updates on what happened at the back." Billy inquired

" Not that we know of." Mr. Oliver replied

" Do you mind if we turn on the tv then." Zack implied

" Nope..go right ahead." Mrs. Oliver granted

Rocky turned on the tv since he was closest to it

_" And now we go Alison Jennings who is standing by at Reefside National Bank." the newscaster said_

_**" The Standoff has ended with tragic news..Two of the Three Bank Robbers have been pronounced dead and the third one has been to another **__**local hospital with a gunshot to the leg..two other hostages have also been shot but none to serious only minor glazes so they were cleaned **__**and treated here at the scene..and there has been no word on the female victim who was pushed out of the bank as seen here." Alison says**_

_**( A recorded tape of earlier flashed across the screen)**_

_**" That was taken earlier..and as we have come to learn that by the identity of the name of the victim..and her name is Kimberly Oliver..and here **__**is a witness who was also trying to help Mrs. Oliver." Alison informs**_

" I was so terrifed while inside the bank..and I was doing everything I could in order to prevent the victim was dying..her pulse was very weak when I checked it..one of the robbers mumbled something about women being wimpy pathethic imbeciles..the victim told him some are and some aren't the robber tried to kick her but she kicked him in the shin instead and that's when she got shot..myself and another hostage tried to stop the bleeding..so we argued with them and until one of them grabbed her violently by the neck and shoulder then shoved her through the doors..her face was pale and I thought that she was already dead."

_**" Thank you..we'll try to get an update on Mrs. Kimberly Oliver as soon as we can..Alison Jennings reporting." Alison signed off**_

_" And we'll bring that update later on tonight at 10."_

Tommy stood inside the doorway quietly after listening in on the news report with no type of expression on his face

_**The End of This chapter**_

_**Plz R&R!!**_

_**Tay**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: Here is the next chapter..please tell me what you think!**_

_**Reefside Hospital Waiting Room  
**__**3:02 pm**_

' As I stood there listening on the results of what happened at the bank and what my wife went through..I wanted to punch something..but I have to control it for the simple fact that my daughter is in my arms and looking up at me with wide brown eyes with a smile forming..I'm just praying that Kimberly pulls through and comes back to us' Tommy thought as he moved into the room and sat down then glanced at his watch.." They'll be here soon."

Mrs. Oliver turned around and immediately got up from her chair and went over to her son who didn't look at his parent and friends.." Tommy"

All of them surged around their friend.." Son." Mr. Oliver called out as he sat on the other side of him

Tommy looked up at his friends then at his parents before looking back down at Megan and took a deep breath.." She looked so pale and she was in pain I could tell it..I hate seeing her like that and it's all because of them..we talked briefly..I really wanted to get my hands on them for putting a bruise on the side of her face..but they are where they deserve to be..but my wife shouldn't be the one in there on a operating table but she is and all I can do is not cause any amount of damage to this room..and this morning something felt off..and now it has..and if those doctors get in there and remove the bullet..Kim might have a 50/50 chance of ever walking again." Tommy commented

" No matter what Son..we will accomadate Kim to make her comfortable as much as we can..it's not gonna be easy." Mr. Oliver said

" I know Dad..and just the thought of Kim being put in that kind of situation..of being paralyzed is gonna be real tough..to try and approach if and when the outcome is explained..If I had sent the forms to the bank earlier..then none of this would be going on now..Oh god..I have to call Caroline and Pierre and Andrew." Tommy said as he started to get up

_Ring Ring_

Tommy removed his phone from the clip on his belt and looked at the caller id display.." It's Caroline."

" Let me talk to her." Mrs. Oliver insisted as she took the phone and opened the phone.." Hello Caroline."

**" Good Afternoon Marie..I'm tried to reach my daughter on her cell but she's not answering her phone..so I decided to call Tommy and see ****if he knows where she is..is she busy." Caroline questioned**

Mrs. Oliver wiped her eyes.." Actually Caroline..something has happened to Kimberly that's why she couldn't answer your call."

**Caroline tensed up at that moment.." What happened Marie..I want you to tell me what's wrong with my babygirl." Caroline demanded as****Pierre came into the study after hearing his wife's voice go into a worried tone**

" Earlier this morning..while Kim went to the bank to turn in some documents these three loons entered and held up the bank..sometime during the whole fiasco Kimberly was shot in the back." Mrs. Oliver revealed as Caroline gasped and fell to the floor cluctching the phone.." And as of right now the doctors are operating on her as we speak..the doctors have warned us that where the bullet was lodged at..Kimberly might end up paralyzed."

**Caroline screamed as the phone fell to the floor.." Nooo..Noooooo..my baby."**

Trini and the girls started to cry as they over heard the screams of Kim's mother wafting out of the phone

**" We'll be there as soon as we can..I'll call Andrew and tell them for you..see you soon Marie."**

" Alright Pierre..I'll call back if anything changes." Mrs. Oliver added

**" Thanks.." Pierre said as he ended the call then quickly dialed the airport listing**

Mrs. Oliver closed the phone.." Tommy."

Tommy didn't answer his mother as he took a deep breath and the tears started to fall down his face as he continued to rub his thumb across Megan's cheek then looked up.." I really want her to be here and not in there Mom." Tommy admitted as he rubbed his face on his shoulder.." My God if she ends up being paralyzed..she will not be the same again..and if it's a long term paralysis..I don't know how she'll take it..but I'm not gonna desert her that's for sure..I'll bethere letting her know that I'm there and not gonna let her down or let her fall into a shell of self doubt." Tommy stated

" All of us Tommy..we'll be there as well." Trini said soflty

" Kim is not gonna feel like that if I have something to do about it." Aisha adds in as Kat and Tanya nodded their heads as well

_In the Operating Room_

_3:24 p.m._

" Doctor McMahon." one of the nurses whispered

" Yes what is it Paula." Dr. McMahon answered

" We gave Mrs.Oliver a small dosage of the sleeping gas and a shot of numbing sedative..to insure that her condition is still intact." Paula stated

" What con-condition." Dr. McMahon inquired as he looked down then looked back up.." What you are trying to say is that she's Pregnant."

" Yes Dr. McMahon..close to a month the embryo is not in the developing stage as of yet..we did the tests and procedures and everything that she wenttrough the embryo is not in danger." Paula explained

" Well Let's make sure it stays that way..everyone monitor her progress." Dr. McMahon suggested as he worked on his patient

_Over An Hour Later_

_4:25 p.m_

Rocky was standing near the window sill with his arms crossed when Aisha came up beside him and rubbed his back.." Hey Sha."

" Hey..do you want to down to the cafeteria and get something to eat." Aisha questioned

" Nope..I'm not that hungry right now." Rocky replied

" Normally I would think I was going deaf..but now is not the time to laugh." Zack inputs

" Deifinitely Not the time or place." Aisha pointed out

" Tommy..if Kim ends up you know..ends up paralyzed..would you need help fixing things around the house in order to make is less difficult for her." Rocky asks

" Can I get back to you Rocky..and more than likely I would need the help." Tommy says

" Uh..actually Tommy..I could conjure up something that might cut out anything that you might be thinking about..maybe two chairs lifts wherever you decide to put them." Billy suggested as he consoled Trini who was laying against him

" Thanks man..I'm gonna make my decision after what the doctor tells me." Tommy inputs as Megan started to squirm around in her father's arms.." It's okay

Sweetie..Mom when was her last feeding and changing."

" Over a few hours ago..I could go and change her for you." Mrs.Oliver offered

" As much as I would love for you to do that Mom..I just want to keep part of Kim close to me until the doctors have done there job and completed the surgery on my wife..so I'm gonna go change her..excuse me." Tommy said as he got up from his seat and went over to the chair where the diaper bag was resting at and picked it up and left the room

" I don't like see neither Kim or Tommy in this predicament." Trini mumbled

" Neither do I." Adam injected as he rubbed his wife's back softly

" It's gonna be awhile until Kim's mother and stepfather arrive..but what about her father and brother." Tanya implied

" Pierre said he was gonna call Andrew..and her father has only called frequently..and his number is on Kim's phone and not Tommy's." Mrs. Oliver reveals

" I feel like doing something destructive." Jason commented

" Oh Great..here they come." Mr.Oliver says as he caught sight of the news people with Cameras

Tommy exited out of the mens room after changing Megan's diaper who was smiling up her father with her pacifier being played with in her chubby hands Tommy looked up and sighed as he spotted news people at the front desk. Tommy looked down at Megan.." What do you baby girl should we go talk tothem."

Megan smiled widely at her father as he inhaled and exhaled then walked over to them

" Uh guys Tommy just walked past the waiting room." Kat informs and all of them quickly followed

" Mr. Oliver..I'm from Channel 7 news..I was at the scene..and I'm asking how is your wife doing." the news reporter asked

Tommy looked down at Megan then shifted her onto his shoulder as his parents and friends surrounded him.." As of now she is in the middle of surgery..and she has 50/50 chance of being able to walk again..and that's all I'm going to say..but as to whenever there is court date..I'll be there..and to whomever it was of the three that shot my wife..I will make sure that the jail sentence that is delivered is a long and permenent one..now can you all please leave cause there will no more comments from me." Tommy stated

" No Problem..and thanks for the update." the reporter issued then turned and left with her crew

Tommy sighed as he looked at his friends while his parents rubbed his shoulder and back respectively then turned around and went back into the waiting room with them close behind him

Megan smiled at them as she dropped her binky..Kat picked it up and went to the ladies room to wash it up and returning to the waiting room

_In the surgery Room_

" Good Job everyone..the bullet has been removed successfully..how is the patient's status." Dr. Mc Mahon inquired

" Everything is up and looking good doctor." 

" That's wonderful..now let's get Mrs.Oliver upstairs and into her room..and I'll go and talk to her husband and inlaws..Paula please grab the chart and come with me." Dr. Sampson suggests as he was removed out of the scrubs and gloves by one of the nurses

" Yes sir Doctor." Paula said as she went over to the counter and picked up the folder that held her results then followed the Doctor out of the room and down the hall towards the elevator

_**The End of this chapter**_

_**Please Review..and comment on anything that seem wrong to you**_

_**Tay**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter..enjoy!!**

**Kim's Hospital Room  
****512 a  
****4:55 p.m**

Two male nurses wheeled Kim inside the room and placed her bed in the center of the room while the nurses rehooked a fresh IV into her her right hand while the other nurse wrote down the heartrate and monitored her blood pressure and the rest of her vitals

Dr. McMahon came into the room and went over to the side nurse and checked over what she wrote down Kim's chart.." No problems."

" No sir..everything is going smoothly..should we prepare the numb medication or what." the nurse asks

" Yeah..and place it on the side just in case." Dr. McMahon replies

" Sure..no thing..I'll be right back." the nurse applied as she closed the metal clipboard and placed it in plastic pocket at the foot of the bed then she walked over to the door and left out the room

Dr. McMahon glanced down at Mrs. Oliver..' I wonder how long it would take for her husband and their guests to arrive up on this floor..' Dr. McMahon thought as he glanced over at the beeping machine before he sighed and walked over to the door.." I'm gonna go wait outside for her family and friends and page Dr. Sampson..hit the alarm if something happens."

" Yes sir Dr. McMahon." the other nurse answered as she made sure the IV attachment was secured onto the back of the patient's hand before she went on to check the oxygen plastic tube that was in the nostril of the patient making sure it was in place as well

**Downstairs in the Waiting Room  
****same time**

Dr. Sampson and Paula walked into the room with their expressions unreadable.." Mr. Oliver."

Tommy, his parents and his friends all started to surge around him.." How's my wife..when can I see her." Tommy implied

" Please have a seat everyone." Dr. Sampson insisted as he and Paula sat down in a set of seats and watched as the group sighed and sat down nonetheless.." Mr. Oliver may I ask you a few questions first."

" No offense..I just want to know how my wife is doing and when I can see her." Tommy retorted

" As of right now..she is being situated upstairs and while they are doing that..I came up here with nurse Paula..in order to get some more information before we tell you what has went down during your wife's surgery..so back to my first question..may I ask you for some answers to them."

Tommy closed his eyes and nodded his head trying not to go off on the doctor

" Your and Mrs. Oliver's young one how old is she."

" She's six months going on seven in two weeks." Mrs. Oliver answered for her son

" Alright..now the surgery went well and the bullet has been removed as well as any fragments..the full extent on the damage to Mrs. Oliver's spine was a crucial moment..the bullet landed right on top of the spine that is connected to the hip bone..we did the best we could and made sure that once the bullet was removed and the damage to her spine and hip was repaired we will have to wait until she comes too..and even though the next kind of news is not my profession..I'm gonna hand that over to Paula." Dr. Sampson informed

All eyes soon landed on Paula as she shifted a little under the intense grazes that was turned on her.." When Mrs. Oliver was brought in we did some neccessary procedures that is protocol for any type of surgery..the blood samples we took from Mrs. Oliver came back before the surgery started..and as I told Dr. McMahon..Mrs. Oliver's delicate but very severe condition has to be taken care of right away."

" Can you please just tell us what's going on." Trini injected

" Mr. Oliver your wife is one month pregnant..the embryo is not in any kind of harm..everything we did was taken into consideration..the embryo is still alive..and everything should develop normally from this point on." Paula revealed as she glanced at group

" Is that all you have to ask..cause I would like to see my wife." Tommy exclaimed

Dr. Sampson's beeper went off and he looked down at the beeper and stood up.." Everyone please follow me."

" About Time." Jason mumbled as he took a hold of Kat's hand

All of the them looked around at one another before exiting out of the waiting room and down the hall towards the elevators where all four was waiting.." Half of you can get use one of the cars and go up to the 5th floor." Dr. Sampson informs

Tommy and his parents got into the elevator with Dr. Sampson and Paula..while Jason, Kat, Tanya and Adam got into the one next to them, Billy, Trini, Aisha, Rocky and Zack all boarded the one across from them and the doors closed

Dr. Sampson briefly glanced at Tommy who let his face smile down at his daughter before he turned his head and looked at Paula.." I really don't know how to approach him..he's very direct."

" I have to agree Dr. Sampson." Paula said as the elevator stopped and opened it's door and Tommy's parents stepped off followed by their son then Dr. Sampson and Paula and waited until the other two carts signaled that they are on the designated floor and the doors slide back and the occupants exited off the cart

Dr. McMahon approached the group with a slight smile on his face.." Please follow me.." The Doctor suggested but as soon as he turned around the alarms went off

" CODE BLUE.." a second nurse hollered as she and another nurse came around them

" Who's room." Dr. Mc Mahon and Dr. Sampson inquired at the same time

" 512 a." the nurse informed over her shoulder as she skidded inside the room

" Oliver...everyone wait right here." Dr. Sampson suggested as he and Dr. McMahon ranned down the hall way and into the room

Paula started to walk down the hall.." Not another step..that's my wife's room isn't." Tommy asks

" Yes Sir..everything seemed fine when the surgery was performed." Paula reveals

" Well obviously..something is wrong..when they come out that room I want the truth."

" You will get the truth sir." Paula commented

" He better or else." Mr. Oliver added

" Why don't you all go inside the waiting area." Paula implied

" They don't have to Paula." Dr. Sampson pointed out as he came up behind her and draped his stethescope back around his neck.." One of the nurses accidently hit the switch..me and Dr. McMahon have gotten it together and he's double checking everything as we speak."

" Dr. Sampson..this is not helping what so ever." Mrs. Oliver said

" I can see that..and I already can assume that if we have a malpractice on our hands your family's gonna sue." Dr. Sampson retorted

" Not only that..but the case that we'll put against you might result in you loosing your license..if anything goes wrong from this point on.." Mr. Oliver explained

" Dr. Sampson please bring them down now." a nurse informed as she stopped a few feet away from the group

Tommy walked ahead of them and approached the room and entered inside the room that his wife was now resting in and swallowed tightly as his wife's complexion was paler then earlier his eyes then traveled down to her stomach that would soon be home to their second child for eight months..' How do I tell her that she's pregnant..if she doesn't already know and wanted to surprise me with the news..what should I do' Tommy thought to himself as he glanced up at her face..' And there is the possibility that she'll end up paralyzed..oh god..this is one of the time that will test what we have to get over with each other's love..I will put up one heck of a fight in order for her to see that I'm here for her whether she wants to realize it at the time..oh I can picture it now..but we will overcome it that's for sure' Tommy thought to himself as he looked down at Megan who was falling asleep then he glanced back up at Kim before he turned and noticed that he was the center of attention.." How Long until she wakes up."

" An hour or two Mr. Oliver." the nurse informs

" Dr. Sampson and Dr. McMahon here is the patient's x-rays." a fellow nurse called out as she entered the room and made her way through the gathered crowd of people and handed the envelope over to Dr. Sampson who was there to meet her halfway then turned and left out the room

Dr. McMahon held onto the patient's chart as he and Dr. Sampson moved over to the side wall and flipped the switch that on the flatbed and Dr. Sampson pulled out slip after slip of the x-rays and placed them up against the board as he felt the group gather around them.." These were taken before we started the operation." Dr. Sampson said as he turned his head slightly and knew that everyone's attention was focused on what he was showing.." and this is the bullet."

Tommy's eyes focused on the x-ray and closed his eyes.." She's paralyzed right..there is no way you can deny it Dr. Sampson..the way the bullet is lodged at..there is no way that when my wife wakes up she'll be feeling like her old self..is there." Tommy inquired

" No Mr. Oliver there is isn't..but we won't know the full extent until she wakes up." Dr. McMahon answered

Dr. Sampson removed two more x-rays and placed them next to the other two.." These two are the ones we took after after the surgery..as you can see that we got the bullet we repaired and restitched what was once fractured..all the healing process should go smoothly from this point on." Dr. Sampson explained

" And if and when Mrs. Oliver is ready we have pyschians ready to help her if need be..so we will leave..but if any of you notice her in any kind of discomfort please use her call button that is on the side of her bed handle." Dr. McMahon said as he left out the room

Dr. Sampson took another glance at the x-rays before turning it off and leaving out as well closing the door behind him

Tommy went over to bed and sat down on then reached down and placed his hand on top of Kim's stomach.." Mom..Dad should I tell her or wait..I mean she might have known and wanted to surprise me..I don't want to ruin if she planned on telling me..did she say anything to you when she dropped Megan off this morning." Tommy wondered

" Nope..after she placed Megan into the playpen and kissed her cheek she left out while I stood there watching Megan for a little while..all I can say son..is just wait until she regains consiousness and take it from there." Mrs. Oliver replied

Tommy nodded his head.." I want to get some things for her when she wakes up...can you hold Megan for me." Tommy said as he stood up and shifted Megan into her grandmother's arms

" And while you at it..take a walk or eat something understood." Mrs. Oliver insisted

" Yes ma'am." Tommy exclaimed as he leaned down and kissed Kim on the lips before leaning back up to his full height and turned and walked out the room

Jason looked over at Billy, Adam, Zack and Rocky and nodded his head to the disappearing form of their friend and they gave him the answer he silently asked with a shake of their heads.." We'll go after him."

" I'll join you guys..let's go." Mr. Oliver added as he and the group of men walked out the room and down the hall.." Tommy wait up."

Tommy looked down the hall as his father and his friends approached him. Tommy pressed the call button on the elevator.." Keeping an eye on me huh guys."

" Yeah..besides we couldn't stay in the room any longer without Kim like that." Zack replies softly

" I know..I just want her to wake up..looking and feeling what I'm feeling right now is not easing my spirits right now." Tommy reveals as the doors opened and he stepped in followed by his father and his friends

" Tommy..Kimberly is a tough one she pulled through..she talked to you before they wheeled her away..and she'll talk to you when she wakes up..bottom line son..Kim is still here and so is your unborn child." Stephen explained

" Your right dad..I am grateful for what they did in the operating room and the fact that our second baby to be is still here..but what I need to do is just figure out how in the hell do I tell my wife that not only is she paralyzed but a baby on the way on top of that." Tommy applied

" Do you want all of us around for support." Adam asked

" No..I want to talk to her first and tell her that you are all here..I just want to give her time comprehend what's happening..and then I'll bring all of you in..I just want to try an comfort my wife when I tell her what the result of what happened today." Tommy replies as the doors to the elevator opened up on the ground floor

The group of men stepped off the car and walked down the hallway until they came upon a set of doors that was propped open and they walked pass them and out into the back parking area for the hospital

" Before you called and told me what was going down..I knew something wasn't right..and I should've went to take care of the bank statements myself..and if I did Kim wouldn't be here laying up there in that bed." Tommy complained

" Don't do that to yourself man ..when Kim wakes up she's gonna need undivided attention when she wakes up." Zack added

" I know Zack..but I still feel guilty..and frankly I need to be." Tommy said

" Tell that to Kim and what would she tell you." Rocky inquired

" To get rid of it..to let it go before it eats away at you..but

" No buts Tommy..the creeps that was involved with the bank robbery can't harm anyone ever again..Kim stuck up for herself like she always do and for others..she didn't let you down did she." Billy injected

" No she didn't..she made me proud even after all that she went through she pulled through." Tommy explains

" And so did the baby." Jason adds

" Another grandchild..and how many more would me and your mother expect." Mr. Oliver asked

Tommy turned away from his father as his cheeks reddened

" AAwwww..fellas someone is blushing." Zack teased

" Excuse me..I need to get something to eat and a few things for my wife to see." Tommy suggested as he walked pass them

The guys chuckled and joined him as they entered through the same door and down the hall towards the cafeteria

" And then we can go to the Gift shop." Billy revealed as they got in line and went over the menu before ordering their foods and drinks then paying for them and heading down the hallway to the giftshop

_**Upstairs in Kim's room  
**__**5:20 p.m.**_

Trini sat down on the chair that was next to the bed and picked up Kim's hand carefully to stay away from the iv line.." Kimberly..please don't stay asleep too much..you know how much we women have to restrain a few men that we know who have the tendency to hit the closest thing possible..Kim I don't like seeing any of my friends like this so please wake up soon..I'm not going nowhere until you do." Trini explained

Aisha took the other vacant spot on the other side of the bed and took Kim's other hand in hers.." You sure do like to stay in midst of all the drama don't ya girl." Aisha commented which earned a few giggles.." You know Kim if you hurry up and wake up you can rag on Rocky..for he have for once turned down food..Kim we really want you to open your eyes so we can at least have a Tommy who doesn't snap at the next possible moment."

Mrs. Oliver went over to Trini's side of the bed leaning down and placing a kiss on Kim's forehead.." I know that I'm not my son honey..but you are the only one who can get him to snap out this place he has put himself in the moment we arrived here earlier..your mother and step-father are trying to get here as fast as possible..your father and brother should be here when they can..but we're all here for you Kim..just waiting for you to wake up..but here is someone who also wants to see you." Mrs. Oliver implied as she shifted Megan onto Kim's shoulder

Megan whimpered softly before sighing and closing her eyes and bringing her fist up and under her chin

Kim's arm twitched a little before slowing moving up and holding Megan so that she wouldn't fall

Kat and Tanya smiled at each other.." We're gonna go get the guys." Trini, Aisha and Mrs. Oliver nodded their heads as they shared a smile with them before the two of them left out the room " I bet Tommy will be the first to drop everything." Trini says

" I don't think he will hesitate for a second." Aisha added

" He wouldn't be Tommy if he didn't." Mrs. Oliver stated

Kat and Tanya stopped at the elevators and pressed the down arrow button.." You know what this is taking to long."

" We only been here for a few seconds Kat." Tanya acclaimed

" Yeah..but how long have Tommy been unapproachable." Kat asked

" Too Long...come on let's take the stairs." Tanya insisted

" You won't have no complaining from me." Kat replied as the two of them hurried over to the stairway door and out into the gray stairway and down the steps as fast as they could with glee

_**The Hospital Giftshop  
**__**Same Time**_

Tommy and his father each had a sort of stuff animals in their hands and the others had cards and balloons that was Tommy and his father's as they head towards the counter.." I hope this doesn't take long..cause I wan't to be there in case Kim wakes up." Tommy mumbled

" Your whipped Son." Mr. Oliver said

" And so are you..Mom has you wrapped around her finger." Tommy implies

" The same goes for you son..Kimberly has you all sewn up." Mr. Oliver says

" And Proud of it...and you forgot to add that Megan has me at her little pudgy feet of hers." Tommy adds

Kat and Tanya zoomed out the door from the stairway until then ranned down the hall.." Tommy..guys." Tanya called out

Tommy and the guys turned their heads towards the door when Kat and Tanya entered inside the room breathing heavily and panting.." Tommy..Kim..Megan."

Tommy dropped all of his items and started to head out the room until Tanya stopped him.." Tanya..please move.."

" Wait..it's not bad news..it's good." Tanya started off then took a deep breath.." Your mom..placed Megan on Kim and Megan instantly went to sleep..Kim's arms moved up and locked over Megan so that she wouldn't fall."

Kat smiled at her friend.." Give me your stuff and pay me back later..go to her Tommy." Kat suggested

" I-it's...o-on the fll--floorr." Tommy informs then high tailed it out followed by his father

" What are we gonna do with that boy." Jason wondered

" Aw be quiet man..you would be the same way if something happened to me..and you know it." Kat answered as she kissed his cheel before moving pass him and going over to the pile that Tommy had in his hands and picked it up

The guys snickered at Jason and Tanya smirked at them before stepping pass them and going over to Kat and helping her out..." Oh..boys stop standing their and pay for your stufff." the guys instantly lined up behind the girls

_**Upstairs in Kim's room  
**__**three minutes later**_

Tommy stopped in the doorway and smiled for the first time as he watched his wife's hand moved up and down over Megan's arm

" We'll be out in the waiting room." Mr. Oliver said as she leaned up and kissed Tommy's cheek as she pass him and linked hands with her husband and the two of  
them walked down the hall

Trini and Aisha smiled and squeezed each of his arms as they too passed him and closed the door

Tommy crossed the room in three swift movements and sat down in the chair that was vacated by Aisha.." Beautiful."

" Yes Handsome." Kim whispered softly

Tommy picked up her and kissed the outside of her hand then the inside.." I'm so so glad that you are awake." Tommy whispered

" Me to..but Tommy I can't feel anything below my waist...I need the doctor..I-I-I c-ca-can't fe-fee-feel m-my l-le-legs To-Tommy." Kim stuttered as she tried to get the words out due to her crying

Tommy shot up from his seat and leaned over Kim and pressed the call button.." They are coming Beautiful."

" M-My Le-Legs..My Legs..I can't fe-feel th-them."

Tommy leaned and kissed Kim's forehead and cheek trying to calm his wife down who still has managed to not wake up Megan through the sobs and tears

_**The End of this chapter..the next one is coming out soon..**_

_**Tay**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter..So so Sorry that it took me this long!!**

_**  
Reefside General Hospital  
**__**Fifteen Minutes Later  
**__**Kim's hopsital room**_

Kim layed on her bed in a daze..' I can't wrap my mind around it..I'm paralyzed from the waist down..and I might no be able to walk again..all because of that imbecile who shot me'

Tommy looked at his wife and took her hand in his and held Megan safely in his other arm.." Kim."

Kim's gaze never wavered or did she she reply to her husband

" Kimberly Oliver..please look at me." Tommy implied softly

Kim turned her head and locked eyes with Tommy as a new set of tears started to make their way down her cheeks before she brought up her hand and wiped them.." Yes." Kim answered her husband in a mono tone of voice

" This will not break us..do you understand." Tommy said

" Yes it can Tommy..I'm paralyzed from the waist down with a fifty/fifty chance of ever walking again..I probably won't even expierience what I when I was pregnant with Megan." Kim replied

' Is she about to tell me about the baby' Tommy thought to himself before responding.." What do you mean beautiful."

Kim sighed as she closed her eyes and let her head fall sideways.." I wanted to tell you differently..but I'm pregnant..I didn't want you to find out until later once we were at home..but I guess it didn't happen like that."

" Kim I'm thrilled about adding another sibling..but you have to realize that I'm not gonna desert you under no circumstances..we will get through this together and with the help of our friends who have already asked me about making accomdations to the house..and it might not be permanent..but this won't stop me from loving you differently..and if I could be were your are I would like to hope that you would be there for me."

" Of course I would Tommy..but how can me." Kim implied as she pointed to herself..." Your wife, the mother of your child do what the wife and mother is supposed to do." Kim inquired

" Nothing will change Kimberly..I will do what I can and I know that once you get reaccomadated with this obstacle you'll be a whirlwind." Tommy assured

" A whirlwind bound to a wheelchair for the rest of my life probably." Kim mumbled

" Kimberly stop thinking like that..I want you to focus on yourself and the baby that's inside of you." Tommy demanded a slight stern tone of voice.." We will cross that bridge when the time comes but until then please don't fall apart."

" I can't help it though Tommy..I already want to move around but I can't..I can't move a damn thing below my waist..I have nothing left to do."

Tommy got up from his chair and walked out the room leaving Kim to break down crying

_**Waiting Room**_

The group has all arrived back with everything and was sitting waiting around for Tommy

" Mom..please take Megan and hold her." Tommy asked as he came into the room and headed straight towards her and transfered Megan into her grandmother's arms

" What's wrong Tommy."

" Kimberly..she's taking the news and looking at it as a true negative..she's not grasping onto what Dr. Sampson told her..and that there is a fifty/fifty chance..I wanted to get Megan out of there until I get her to see that she.." Tommy sighed as he paused and ranned his hands over his short strands of spiked hair and took a deep breath.." She says she has nothing left to do..I'm gonna go back in there and get her to see that she is not the only one going through the reprecausions of those bastards actions..excuse me for my language..I'll be back as soon as I think she's past this tantrum." Tommy said as he kissed Megan on the cheek watching as she smiled in her sleep before turning around and exiting

" A breakdown for both of them won't be exactly good on either of them..especially the unborn fetus." Billy subjected

" And not at the same time." Trini added

_**Back in Kimberly's Hospital Room**_

Kim layed back against the bed with her hands still covering her face as her body shook with soft sobs when she heard the door opened.." Um not in the mood right now nurse..can you come back later."

" I'm not the nurse Mrs. Oliver." Tommy's voice informed

Kim removed her hands away from her face and looked over at her husband who had an unreadable expression.." I'm acting very stupid and out of character right?" Kim questioned

" Yes and no Kimberly." Tommy answered as he approached her bed and sat down next to her.." I don't want you to take what I'm about to say the wrong way..but you are just another statistic who were or subjected to what you went through and resulted in them being confined to a wheelchair and some have to have them for the rest of their life and some have the chance that they will walk again..and the doctor said that you might have the chance of walking again..I wish I can switch places with you beautiful, but either way we would both be wrecks..I am one right now cause I'm sitting here watching my wife and the mother of my children going through this and I'm helpless to help you..but not helpless to just stand by and watch you go through this without my support and out families support and all of the support of friends out there in the waiting room." Tommy reveals as he lifted both of her hands up and placed them flat down over his heart.." I've been here as soon as my father called me at the school..pacing up and down the floor inside the waiting room, almost bit of the doctor's head cause to me they were starting to tick me off asking questions and stalling me from seeing you..then to have that false alarm when we all was about to come near the room..all I wanted was this bad day to be a nightmare."

" Me too Tommy..but it's not." Kim inputs softly

" No it's not..but we will take this nightmare and turn it into a happymare." Tommy said

" Happymare..you have been hanging around Rocky too much." Kim applied as she smiled and let loose a small infamous giggle

Tommy smiled as well in the first time after finding out about the held up and shooting.." I want to see that and hear that coming from you."

Kim nodded her head but deep down knowing that it's not gonna be easy.." I'll try."

" That's all I'm asking for..now as I do recall we got some friends who are anxious to see you and few who would want to see you again..shall I go get them." Tommy asks

" Yes please..but before you do can I please get a peck right here." Kim wondered as she gestured to her cheek

Tommy leaned over but placed his hand underneath her chin and turned her head so that their lips can connect in a sensual kiss before pulling away.." I may one day decide to kiss you on the cheek..but I still in a state of shock so I must make sure that my wife is kissing me back." Tommy replies as his fingers brushed against her cheek lovingly.." I'm gonna give them sometime with you while I talk with my parents..is that okay with you."

" Yes..cause I get to assure them that I'm still gonna be a little terror." Kim said

' I know that she wants to add another hint to the wheelchair ' Tommy thought as he stared into her eyes and saw them falter a little bit.." They'll be here in a minute or two." Tommy said as he kissed his wife on the lips again before standing up and walking out the room and down the hall

The occupants looked up when Tommy reappeared inside the archway.." She wants to see you guys..and just please refrain from changing her words when and if she refers to being in a wheelchair..she also told me about the baby but not that way she was planning to..so just approach it in a softer way." Tommy states

" We will do what we can Tommy." Aisha applied as they all got up and help gather up what the guys brought from the giftshop except for Tommy's then they all left out the room

Tommy inhaled and exhaled deeply as he glanced out the window as his hands braced against the window sill supporting his body weight.." I have to strong for her..but I'm breaking down on the inside as well."

Mr. Oliver stood behind his son and placed both of his hands on both sides of Tommy's shoulders.." I know it's tough to deal with son..but we're gonna be there for you and Kimberly..and when her side of the family gets here we/re gonna help all of you through this."

" And if need be we can always keep Megan on weekends for you and Kimberly." Mrs. Oliver injected

" That will good..but me and Kimberly will have to talk about that." Tommy replied

_**Outside the Hospital**_

Kimberly's brother Ethan held onto his son's hand as they entered through the doors and stopped in front of the desk.." Kimberly Oliver's Room please."

The Guard looked up at him " 5th floor and ask one of the nurses at their station." The Guard informed

Ethan nodded his head and picked up his son and hurried into the available elevator.." 5th floor ma'am."

The woman nodded her head and pressed the designated floor then watched as he stepped out once the cart reached the floor and the doors closed shut

" I'm Kimberly Oliver's brother..what is her room number please." Ethan wondered

" 512a..but please have a seat she has some visitors in her room at this time..you can wait in the waiting room." the nurse said

Ethan sighed but nontheless made his way over to waiting room and stopped in his tracks when he saw his brother in law and his parents standing together.." Tommy..Mr and Mrs. Oliver."

Tommy turned around and walked over to his wife's brother.." Hey Ethan."

" How bad is she Tommy." Ethan asks as he placed his son on the floor

" Daddy..can I go over to Megan." Ethan Jr. questioned

" Sure..but be quiet it looks like she's sleeping." Ethan says

" Don't worry I will be very quiet." Ethan Jr. applied as he walked over his uncle in law's parents.." Good Evening Mr. and Mrs. Oliver."

" Good Evening to you Ethan Jr..how are you dear." Mrs. Oliver inquired

" Upset..my Aunt was hurt..and I want to her get better soon." Ethan answered as he kissed his niece on her cheek

" She will in time Ethan..we'll help her as best as we can." Mr. Oliver exclaimed

" Me to..she always let me get something behind my father's back..she always told me that my daddy was a worry wart all the time." Ethan Jr. applied

Tommy and Ethan stepped into the hallway after watching the scene.." She has a fifty/fifty chance of ever walking again Ethan..she brokedown and I really don't like seeing her like that at all.. Kim can't help but bring references to being in a wheelchair..Me and the guys are gonna make it as easier on her as possible by making things around the house suitable for her and in a reachable area where she still feel like she hasn't let me or Megan down." Tommy reveals

" Anything I can do..just call me..I'll be staying at a hotel not far from your house." Ethan inputs

" I will call you..when shall we expect your father and his wife..cause your mother and Pierre should be arriving sometime around tomorrow morning." Tommy queried

" Later on today..like around Midnight or earlier..he said it doesn't matter as soon as he can get a flight..he's on his way here." Ethan explains then sighed as he took a deep breath and exhaled it out.." So what happened to those assholes."

" Two are dead..and one is in jail..and I tend to make sure his ass stays behind bars for the rest of life." Tommy replied

" That's good..whomever it was that put my sister in this situation has already caused enough drama and the result is already life altering..damn them." Ethan stated

" I know..did you eat anything or his little Ethan hungry." Tommy wondered

" Nope..I got the phone from my mother then my father..and I just grabbed the keys and picked up my son and hurried here." Ethan reveals

" Well Check and see if he wants anything and we can go down to the cafe and get something and then hopefully some of them will be waiting in the waiting room by time we get back." Tommy suggests

Ethan nodded his head and and peeked into the room.." Little Ethan..do you want to come with me and Uncle Tommy and get something to eat."

Little Ethan looked at baby Megan and Uncle Tommy's parents.." Can I stay up here with you two and I won't move until my father gets back..I promise."

" He can stay up here with us." Mr. Oliver answered

" Alright..behave little man..and I'll bring you back an hamburger and a bag of chips and a little jug of juice okay." Ethan asks

" Okay Dad..thank you." Little Ethan injected

Ethan and Tommy walked down the hall.." As you can see my son doesn't refer to me as daddy anymore..but I bet for sure that Megan will say Daddy until she's way over the age of six." Ethan implied

" It's my little girl..I can't but help but give into her.." Tommy reveals as they boarded the elevator

" She's gonna be so royally spoiled..I can guess that both you and Kim have to dote on her because of what happened to the both of you as you two growed up..it's a way to make sure that your offsprings have all the love and devotion that was not blessed onto you late into your lives."

" That's for sure..Megan will have alot to be proud of as she gets older...but when it comes to dating boys..I will have to give them low down on what to expect when something happens to Megan and she comes home upset..but that's alot of years from now." Tommy said as they stepped off the elevator and headed towards the cafeteria

" I bet Kim will be the same way." Ethan applied

" She already is Ethan." Tommy added

_**Back Upstairs in Kim's Room**_

" Kim." Billy called out as he sat on the bed

" Yes." Kim answered in a small voice

" Please don't put yourself down like this..I have the brain to do anything..I don't like this issue anymore than you do..but alot of people have dealt with these prognosis their way." Billy explained as he took a deep breath and continued.." But we are here and we're not going anywhere..so please tell me what you want..and by the time they plan on releasing you..it will be done." Billy said as he pulled out a pad and pencil " Alright princess let me have it."

Kim giggled at her longtime friend.." Billy..Thank you..but I really can't make up my mind right now..but I know that they will probably give me a permanent wheelchair that will have an automatic switch that probably won't have me doing anything serious right now..But just forget it.. do whatever you want cause I'll just be constantly changing my mind every few seconds..I do know for a fact that anything you do will be alot easier for me."

" I'll do my best to make the accomadations just to your standards." Billy agreed with a secret smile on his face

Kim nodded her head as she scrutinized Billy then shook her head.." I guess Tommy is taking a break from me..cause I'm breaking apart at the seams and he told me that he's far ahead of me huh." Kim wondered

" It's understandable to feel the way your feeling at this moment of time..but Kim what did the doctor tell you after he examined you." Aisha inquires

" That I might still be able to walk again..that even though the bullet was close to my spine and they removed all of the bullet and the shattered fragments..and the prognosis might be only temporary by a slim margina only." Kim responded

" I know it's gonna be a pain..but don't be afraid to call on us Kim." Zack informs

" I won't..but being a wife and mother of one for now..I feel like I'll be letting Tommy down.." Kim whispers softly

" Kim if Tommy was where you are right now..how do you think he'll feel." Rocky questioned

" Torn up inside cause he won't be able to do his normal things like driving to work and back home." Kim replies then sighed.." Bottom line he'll feel like half the man he is..but right now I'm half the woman I used to be." Kim exclaims

" Don't doubt yourself like that..you will get back on your feet..you will be stonger then before..and you will give one hell of a fight do you understand where I'm coming from." Jason stated

Kim nodded her head instead of giving him a worded answer.." But if I."

" No Buts Kimberly..you have to focus on the positive and stop dwelling on the negative..yes it's gonna hard but just remember everything and anyone of them who have tried and failed..dwell on that and what you acheived okay." Katherine suggested

" I will Kat..but it's gonna be hard..but I'll have no chance but to keep thinking positive." Kim added

As much as they wanted to none of them couldn't imagine how it would feel to be subjected to what Kim has to go through and no matter how many words of comfort it would always put into another spin of words

" Kimberly believe me and don't say that you quickly..just listen to what I'm about to say alright." Trini questions

Kimberly nodded her head and stared at her knowing that she was about to get lesson from the one who has to see her patients go through day in and day out

" With my profession I have to sometime take a few minutes for myself..because my patients give me same thing you have already spoken about..they see themselves as a cripple and some of who have to go to therapy still come back as the same as they went it..I don't like seeing you like this..and even though you can say the words to try and ease us we know you differently so please just let us do anything and everything for you." Trini exclaimed as she took a deep breath.." Remember that what you put yourself do can and will cause harm to your unborn baby..I know you don't want to do that as well as for the sake of Megan and Tommy..a child can sense the mood swings of it's parents..it's gonna be hard but you don't have to do it alone you got you husband, us and our families..use that and let that keep a hold of your sanity." Trini commented

Kimberly hung her head and started to cry

Trini pulled her into and embrace and Aisha, Tanya and Katherine soon joined letting the guys swarm around them and offer their sentiments as well

_**Inside the Elevator **_

Tommy and Ethan leaned up against the wall.." My sister is a wreck and there is no amount of words that will get her to see that we all still love her the same." Ethan complains

" I blame myself..if I had tooken the statements to the bank a day or two earlier..then none of this would be happening." Tommy says

" Do not do that Tommy..none of can predict the bad things or the outcome..unless we have a hidden pyschic somewhere..but this is not your fault..none of us knew that the bank would get robbed or people that was there traumitized..what I'm trying to say Tommy is that if you put the blame on yourself and you go in there to visit with Kim some more and picks up your vibe..she'll throw what you told her right back in your face."

The elevator doors slid open and the two men stepped off and walk down the hall towards the waiting room

Little Ethan was sitting in the chair cradling his cousin in his arms as she slept peacefully sucking on her binkie.." Mrs. Oliver when can I go see my aunt." Little Ethan queried

" When your father gets back and some of your other aunts and uncles come back from seeing her." Mrs. Oliver answers

" None of them came out yet." Tommy asked as he and Ethan came into the room and sat down

" Nope..not yet." Mr. Oliver replies

" Hey Little Man are you hungry." Tommy wondered

" Yes Sir..I am uncle Tommy..but I don't want to disturb her." Little Ethan explains as he looked down at his cousin

" Well let's make a deal..I'll hold her why you eat your food and then you can hold her how about that." Ethan implied

" I guess so..it's deal..be careful with her head dad." Little Ethan suggested

" Yes Sir Father." Ethan quipped as he secured his neice in his arms

Little Ethan wasted no time pulling out a hamburger and a bag of chips out of the brown paper bag and sat back down in his chair and unraveled the wrapper and started eating his food

Billy and Adam left out the room and headed down the hall.." I'm not gonna let her down..I'm gonna have get Tommy's keys and go to the house to get some measurements done." Billy reveals

" I'll come with you." Adam said

" Don't forget us." Rocky injected as he and Zack joined them

" Jason decided to stay with the girls." Billy inquired but soon got his answer in the form Jason coming out of Kim's room with his fists clenched

" Whatever you guys are doing I'm going..I just can't stand seeing my sister like that..the creep that's in jail better stay there or else his ass is history." Jason muttered with a dark intent tone of voice

Billy entered the waiting room with the guys behind them.." Tommy may I hold the keys."

Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys and tossed them to Billy who caught them and stuffed them in his pocket

" I'm gonna go see her now." Ethan said

" I'll go in after you dad." Little Ethan informs as he and his switched again so that he was now holding his cousin again

Ethan got up and went over to his sister's friends and greeted them before he left out the room

" Call me if you need anything." Tommy insisted

" Sure..be back in a couple of hours." Billy anwered as he and the other guys turned and left out

_**In Kim's Room**_

The girls were straightening themselves when a knock was heard from the door.." Who is it." Trini called out

The door opened and familiar face appeared.." I came to see my baby sister Tri-tri." Ethan acclaimed

Aisha, Tanya and Kat got up and nodded their heads in greeting before leaving out the room.." We'll be back Kim..don't let him bore you more than he already has." Trini says as she hugged

Kim one more time before playfully shoving Ethan and walking out the room

" Ethan." Kim whispered

" I'm here Kim..I'm here." Ethan commented as he hugged his sister as tightly as he could as she cried again and Ethan rubbed her back giving her his silent support!!

_**The End of Chapter 7**_

_**I'm sorry for the delay but I'm gonna work my hardest to get better!!**_

_**PLZ Review if you came this far!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the latest chapter and I know it has been a long time since this story has been updated so I thank you in advance whomever reviews**

**Kim's room**

Ethan and slowly withdrew from one another's embrace.." I'm here and Suzie will be by later."

" Okay..I'm just glad that your here." Kim stated as allowed her brother to wipe her tears and his as well

" Tommy is wreck but he's holding it in on the count that he wants to remain strong for you." Ethan revealed

" I know..but."

" No buts Kim..you will get through this, you will walk again."

" The doctor said its 50/50."

" Sometimes the doctor says that but you know your body so have faith and it will heal you."

" And even my own body will turn on me." Kim assisted

Ethan sighed deeply as he tried to reason with his stubborn sister." I'll make a bet with you."

" No bets."

" Why not." Ethan smirked

" Because."

" That's not a reason." Ethan claimed while shaking his head

" Yes it is."

" Come on Kim why don't you want to bet with me."

Kim decided to not respond

" Someone's afraid to lose yet again."

" I already know that i'm gonna lose so there is your reason."

" Kimberly come on bet with me."

" I said NO." Kim screamed not feeling an ounce sympathy

Ethan leaned up off of the bed and stepped backwards until he came in contact with the door then opened it and left out of the room submissively

Meanwhile

Billy approached Tommy with the other guys close behind him and explained his plan to Tommy who gave him the consent along with the keys to the house and sat back down watching as his friends left of the room

" Kim's tough Tommy hold onto that." Mr. Oliver said

" I know dad..but seeing her like that." Tommy paused ' too many times before'

" Look son you just have to remind her." Mrs. Oliver added as rocked Megan

" You will have to be tougher on her that's for sure." Ethan applied as he overheard part of it on his way inside the room

" What happened." Tommy questioned

" I'd tried to reason with her to get her to see that there is the chance that she will walk again but she continued to stick to the negative side of never regaining her ability to walk." Ethan stated as he took a deep breath and let it.." I tried to get her to bet with me."

" Which of course she'd realized that she lost to you and decided to not to bet."

" Yeah but it came out as a scream and I just retreated."

Tommy sighed.." It's gonna be a battle."

Ethan jr. heard the whole thing from outside the room after returning from the restroom.." I think it's time that I pay my aunt Kim a little visit." with that said Ethan Jr headed down the hall looking into the glass rooms until he found his aunt's room he knocked on the door

Kim grunted preparing herself for another lecture.." Come in whoever you are."

Ethan Jr pulled the handle down and pushed opened the door entereing the room letting the door close behind him

Trini poked her head back inside the room with a smile on her face

" What has you smiling all of a sudden." Aisha asked

" A little man in the making has just entered Kim's room." Trini replied a little louder gaining the attention of Tommy and Ethan along with all of the other occupants

" I'll be right back." Tommy said as he got up and left out of the room with Ethan close behind

" And they call girls nosy.." Kat quipped that had all of the people laughing even Megan cracked a smile as she continued sleeping

Tommy and Ethan softly approached Kim's hospital room leaning their ears against the wooden door

" Okay who's there."

Ethan Jr. pushed the chair as close to the bed then he climbed into the seat and stood up in the chair looking over at his aunt.." Hello Aunt Kim how are you doing."

Kim gulped a little bit as she locked eyes with the pint sized munchkin who dishes it just like she do.." Hey Ej..I'm doing just fine."

" So you say but you wasn't doing fine earlier."

" Your right."

" I know I'm right..but tell me the truth auntie how are you really feeling."

Kim sighed as the tears started to rebuild

" Aunt Kim I know it sucks to in this situation my friend Joey is in a wheel chair did you know that."

" No I didn't."

Ethan Jr looked down before sitting on the edge of the bed.." He's was born with the issue of never being able to use his legs Aunt Kim."

" That's so sad how does he deal with that."

" He doesn't let it or anyone for that matter put him down he gets outside he throws the ball, he turns the jump rope, he throws the frisbee, he smiles and he tell others don't treat him any differently just because he can't run or jump." Ethan Jr. explained

Kim closed her eyes

" Aunt Kim..have faith cause unlike Joey you have a chance to walk again and I want you to meet Joey." Ethan Jr says

Kim rolled her eyes letting out a laugh

" I hope your laughing because you realized that the pity party your putting everyone through is not worth the effort." Ethan Jr implied as he folded his arms

" Yes Ej..that's why i'm laughing..it took a six year old to make see what my husband and friends have been trying to get me to see."

" You guys are old but you still have to learn as you grow older." Ethan Jr added as he jumped up off the bed and onto the floor

" Just you wait munchkin I'm gonna tickle you until have to pee."

" Only time will tell Aunt Kim just keep the faith that you will have your legs back and let me and the others pray and take care of you." Ethan exclaimed as he got back in the chair

" Yes sir."

Ethan and Tommy quietly slipped away and back down the hall entering the waiting room both of them wiping their eyes

" What happened." Tanya wondered

" It took a six year old to get through to Kim." Ethan reveals

" My job is done." Ethan Jr said as he came into the room and went over to his uncle.." Aunt Kim wants to see you."

Tommy stooped down and brought his nephew into a hug.." Thanks."

" For what." Ethan Jr smirked knowingly

Tommy and the others laughed

" You have been busted Uncle Tommy." Ethan Jr said

" Thanks though.."

" Your Welcome now go please."

Tommy got up.." Definitely Kim's nephew." Tommy muttered as he left out the room

" So Dad I did a good job."

" Yes you did Ethan I'm proud of you."

" Thanks Dad..I am a chip off the old block."

" What am I going to do with you."

" Pretty much just about nothing until I turn Eighteen." Ethan Jr said as all of the people shook their heads all the while laughing

**Back in Kim's Room**

Tommy sat in the chair caressing his wife's hand.." Are you ready to fight when they doctor gives you the okay."

" Yeah..when he gives the ok I will be more than ready."

" And I will be right there beside you the whole way beautiful." Tommy said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips then sat back but letting his hand settle on top of Kim's stomach.." This is our little miracle right here."

" Yes it is he or she is a miracle." Kim agreed with a smile as she placed her hand on top of his

" Did you mention the upcoming pregnancy to Ethan."

" Nope."

" You seem happy about not telling him."

" Cause I'm leaving that all up to the pipsqueak."

Tommy laughed as Kim joined in

**In the Waiting Room**

" Dad..how do men make babies."

One by one everyone gasped or choked and laughed at the expression on Ethan's face

" Why."

" Cause Aunt Kim is having another baby." Ethan Jr revealed as he turned and went over to Mrs. Oliver who was holding Megan who was now wide awake

**That's all for this chapter plz drop a review if you came this far**

**Vodams**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here is the latest chapter for you guys, Enjoy and thnx for hangin in there with me!**_

_**Sidenot..I know I mentioned Angela being at Jason's house when he got the call about Kim..but this is when she comes in.**_

It's been a whole week since the Shooting took place and Kim has been nothing but positive as the arrival of her parents and step-parents giving her constant kisses and love while the doctors performed all of the tests they desired as well as x-rays then after they discussed them throughly before coming to a decision as they went back to see the patient and give her some good news

Meanwhile Billy, Jason, Rocky, Zack and Adam went through the Oliver Household making sure everything that Billy installed worked out properly

" The Elevator lift will come in handy." Adam said to the others as he got off it

" Yeah..plus the ramp out front and the second lift that was added onto the back porch." Zack added

" I think we did the best we could guys its just I hope that when Kim is allowed to come home it will make her more free." Rocky inputs with a slight smile

" Just wait until she sees the Kitchen." Jason said

" I gave her my promise guys..and once she is able to stand I will put everything back like it was." Billy revealed as he placed the remotes on the dining room table then he looked around the area of the living room and kitchen.." Let's get everything cleaned up and back to the hospital."

The four friends nodded and immediately all of them started to clean up the house

_**Las Vegas, Nevada**_

Dr. Angela Taylor just got back into her room after another day full of long meetings and proposals.." Phew..just one more day and home is where I am headed." Angela stated as she fell back onto the bed and sighed

_Zack pulled his phone out of his pocket and noticed that the number is unknown.." Hello."_

" Hey Baby."

_Zack smiled as his wife's voice entered his ear.." Hey Honey..did you get any of my calls."_

" Nope..my phone fell down the sewer drain as soon as I got out of the cab..and I haven't even turned on my laptop or called the cell phone company."

_" That busy up there."_

" Yes it is..but the progress has been going strong and I have one day left." Angela revealed

_" I wish it was over then you could be here to console me."_

" What happened."

_" Kimberly was shot while she was in the bank during an attempted robbery..sh..she's."_

" Kim's okay..she's not dead is she...Zack she made it out okay..tell me."

_Zack started to cry.." No baby..calm down...she's not dead...she made it out alive..but she is paralyed from the waist down."_

Angela dropped the phone as the tears and screams followed as the words kept registering through her head

_" Ang..Angela..baby..Angie." Zack called out_

Angela numbly picked up the phone.." I'm leaving..where did the accident happen.."

_" Reefside."_

" Then I will meet you at the hospital as soon as I can."

_" What about.."_

" I will call and let them know and inform them that they can handle it all I really can't focus anymore on what needs to be done here." Angela replied

_" Alright..I will see you soon baby."_

" Yes you will bye honey."

_" Bye baby." Zack said as the call ended_

Angela clicked the flash button and waited until the line was clear before calling the airport

_" Nevada Airport this is Winnie speaking how may I help you."_

" Is there any departures to Angel Grove California or Reefside California."

_" Hold on ma'am."_

" Okay." Angela said as she started to pull her bag out of the corner

_" Ma'am there is a plane schedule to take off for Reefside, California in an hour and half..and there is no listings for Angel Grove, California until later tonight around 1 a.m."_

Angela looked at watch.." Book me for Reefside flight please it can be for coach or whatever is available and I will be there soon as I can..my name is Angela Taylor."

_" Alright Ma'am the flight has been booked for coach..I will need to see your passport, credit card and Identification or License Card to prove your identity."_

" Okay..good bye."

_" Good Bye Ma'am and have a nice day."_

" Thanks." Angela stated as she hung up the phone and started to pack up her clothes and necessities all in fifteen minutes. Angela picked up her carry on that has her laptop and wallet and keys and slipped the strap over her head then she took a look around the room making sure she had all of stuff before turning and leaving out of the room and soon to be out of Vegas

_**Reefside, California**_

After Zack hung up the phone he went outside to gather himself back together before heading back inside

" Are you okay bro." Jason wondered

" I will be once she gets here." Zack replied

" Did you want to meet her at the Airport once she calls."

" If she calls I will leave..but knowing my wife the way I do..I might not have to call cause she will just pop up when I at least expect it besides I don't even know her flight schedule because she called me from the hotel phone cause hers fell down the sewer drain."

" So she totally is not gonna deal with board meetings anymore."

" You know how she is bro."

" Don't we all." Rocky injected as he and Adam came in to the living room with Billy not far behind

" Well guys let's set the alarm and lock up cause we are finished here." Billy reveals

The guys nodded then left out as Billy set the alarm then came out of the house shutting the door behind him and locking it.." Everything is all set now." Billy said softly as he headed towards his car

Rocky pulled out first followed Jason and Billy

_**Reefside Hospital  
**__**Kim's room **_

Kim was sitting up in bed looking down at her legs as the tears started to run down her face.." It's just another obstacle that will not last." Kim muttered

" Honey I would trade places with you in a heartbeat." Caroline said as got up from the chair and sat down on the bed using a tissue to clear up the tears that running down her daughter's face

" Babydoll it will not be permanently." Mr. Hart applied

" It's 50/50."

" Yeah..but don't focus on that..the doctors always give out that line we have faith knowing that you will walk again darling." Mr. Hart exclaimed softly

Kim just simply nodded her head as she looked around the room she has been in for the past week letting her eyes fall on the bountiful amount of flowers and balloons along with

an arrangement of cards that made smile and cry

_knock, Knock_

Tommy opened the door with a smile as he came into the room with his parents.." How are you feeling beautiful."

" I'm okay..I just want to get out of here."

_Knock, Knock_

Pierre opened the door and the doctors came into the room

" Good Afternoon Everyone." Dr. Sampson and Dr. McMahon greeted

" Good Afternoon." the group of people chimed

Tommy perched himself next to his wife and grabbed her hand

" Myself, Dr. McMahon and another specialist went over the x-rays and test results throughly and the prognosis has came back the same." Dr. Sampson stated

Kim nodded her head.." So how much longer will I have to stay here."

" Actually you can go home today."

" Please let me have the release forms."

Dr. McMahon handed the clip board to his patient who quickly read over the statement then she passed it over to her husband allowing him to sign her name and today's date on the line then he gave clipboard back to the doctor

" I will have a nurse bring you in on the automatic that I have ordered for you." Dr. Sampson said as he turned and left

Mr. Hart followed out behind him.." Doctor when the billing statement is together send it to my address that I have given to the desk."

" Yes Sir."

Mr. Hart nodded his head as the doctor continued on his way down the hall

Jason and guys came around the corner.." Hey Mr. Hart..is something wrong with Kim."

" Nope, she's getting released today."

" That's great."

" Did the doctor say anything more on her paralized state." Rocky asks

" Still the same."

The guys just nodded their heads as they turned their heads when they heard shoes screeching on the floor

" Do any of you know if Mrs. Hart is still in bed." the lady asked

Mr. Hart went up towards the door and knocked on it

Leslie opened the door for her husband.." Is there something wrong honey."

" No..the nurse is outside with the chair."

" She can bring it in." Kim said as she now sat up in the bed with normal clothes back on

Mr. Hart turned his head.." You can bring it and guys you can come in as well." Mr. Hart informed as he held open the door wide enough for the lady nurse to bring in the chair followed by some smiling faces

" Hi Guys, is everything alright with you four."

" Yup." Four of them answered

" For Now." Zack injected

" You got a hold of Angela."

" Yes and she's coming here."

" Should we wait."

" Don't you want to get out of here." Zack retorted

Kim nodded.." Yeah..and I would love to get some much needed fresh air and test that out."

" Alright."

The Nurse removed the manual from the back and handed it Mrs. Hart-Duprey.." Okay..it has ten mile per hour speed, the seat can adjust to an higher setting or lower and you will have to read over the instruction manual throughly to learn all of what this wheel chair can do."

" I will." Kim informed as she looked at her husband

" Okay Mrs. Oliver." the nurse said as she pushed the wheelchair up towards the bed then she held onto the ends of the chair

Tommy stood up and then he gathered his wife into his arms and then he gingerly placed her into the wheelchair

Kim shuddered a little before she placed her hand on the handle and brought it backwards making the chair move away from the bed

Rocky pulled open the door

" Thank you Rocky."

" Your Welcome Kim." Rocky said as he watched his friend head out of the room followed by her parents

Tommy and the others quickly followed behind them

Kim turned the stick manuevering the chair towards the elevator with her mother pushing the down button

Tommy's phone rung and he plucked it from his hip and opened the flap.." Hey Man."

" Hey Tommy are you guys still in the room."

" Nope."

" Cool.. y'all on your way down here."

" Uh huh.." Tommy responded back

" Alright me and my crew will see you guys soon."

" Okay." Tommy stated as he ended the call and put the phone back in the clip

" Who was that?" Kim questioned

" Someone who wants to meet you." Tommy answered

" Okay." Kim said as the group all got onto the two elevators that came to the call

_Outside the hospital_

_"_ They are on their way downstairs and then they will be out here."

" I'm ready Mr. Hart." A little voice issued

" Good..I'm glad that you and my sister will be able to meet one another."

" So am I Mr. Hart, she is a former gold medalist and olympian so I know she will be able to walk again."

" A positive motivator like yourself will get her to see that."

" Yes there is no doubt about it..besides Joey I'm just like my aunt when it comes down to it." Ethan Jr. explained

" I've seen it first hand Ethan that's why I have friends now."

" Uh huh no one is gonna make you sad as long as I am there."

Ethan shook his head at his son and his friend before looking up towards the hill top

Kim turned the corner of the hospital where her eyes were filled with tears as she was finally able to breath in the air.." I'm glad to be out of that room."

" I bet so." Jason adds

Kim just smiled as her eyes took in everything then it dropped slightly when they landed on three figures that was staring up at her and the others.." Was it Ethan that you were on the phone with Tommy."

" Yes."

" Well let's go see what he wants." Kim insisted as she pushed the handle forward and headed down the stone like pathway

" Here they come." Joey exclaimed with excitement of actually meeting Kim

_**That's all for this chapter next one will have the arrival of Angela and the meeting between Joey and Kim**_

_**Plz drop a review if you got this far**_

_**Vodams**_


End file.
